


People Are Gonna Talk, You Know

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Almost Love Confession, Boys In Love, Buckley-Diaz family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e15 Coda, Hospitalization, Hurt!Eddie, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men Crying, Missing Scene, spoilers for Eddie Begins Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Missing buddie scene for Eddie BeginsSpoilers Inside for 3x15
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	People Are Gonna Talk, You Know

“You know, I thought _I_ was supposed to be the impulsive, self sacrificing idiot in this friendship.”

Eddie peers an eye open and gives Buck a half grin. “What? We can’t take turns?”

Buck takes a chair and flips it around the other way and sits down, wrapping his arms around the top and resting his chin there. “I can’t believe you cut that rope.”

Eddie doesn’t regret it. Would, in all honestly, do it over again if he could. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing in my place.” he reasons.

Buck reaches out and draws the blankets further up to cover Eddie’s chest. “Yeah, like I said, that’s _my_ shtick, get your own.” Maybe he should ask the front desk nurse if they could get another blanket; Eddie still looks so drawn and pale.

“Maybe I’ve been hanging out with you too much.” Eddie teases, chuckling softly. “Speaking of, heard from a couple of the crew earlier that you cried like a baby when I went under. People are gonna _talk_ , you know.” 

Buck tries to laugh it off and tell Eddie there’s no way that happened, he wants to say ‘Oh, someone’s got a big head, huh?’ and change the subject, maybe to Christopher, who’s asleep on the couch in the corner of the room, with Buck’s jacket draped over him---he’s taking him to his place in a bit, so that he can get a real night’s rest. They’ll be back to pick a discharged Eddie from the hospital tomorrow after school is out. 

That’s what he plans to say.

Instead Buck opens his mouth and zero words come out.

They all get lodged in his throat and ultimately what escape is this choked, desperate little sob. He’s quiet as can be, he’d hate to wake Christopher.

Though he feels as though his heart might burst at the seams.

Eddie sits up, immediately alarmed, wincing as he does, “Hey, hey, woah, Buck, come on, I’m fine, I’m good, I swear.”

Buck buries his face in his hands and tries to stifle his next sob. It comes out a stuttered breath. “God, Eddie. I was so fucking _scared_.”

Eddie swallows, hard. “I--” he pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. “Me too.” he finally says. “I was really scared. I kept thinking about Christopher, about the 118, the family I’ve made for myself since I got here...and um, and about you, Buck.”

Buck looks up at Eddie, sniffling, his lower lip wobbling. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Eddie takes a breath. “Buck, I uprooted my entire life in Texas when I came to L.A. with Christopher. I had my abuela and Tia Peppa but I still felt so alone and I was raising my kid all on my own for the first time ever and then you showed up, all up in my face about how much you didn’t like me being here,” Eddie smiles fondly in remembrance. God, how had he not seen it back then? “And then you turned around and you said I could have your back too, any day. You remember that?”

Buck nods, scrubbing at his face. “I remember.”

“What I’m trying to say is,” Eddie’s fingers twitch on the bed. He wants to raise a hand and cradle the side of Buck’s face and brush away all those tears. But he could be misreading the situation. He could ruin everything forever, and he’s just not brave enough to risk Buck. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Buck nods again, smiling in a way that looks absolutely devastating with the tear tracks running down his cheeks. “I’m holding you to that.”

Eddie thinks maybe next time he won’t lose his nerve.

Next time he’ll say the words out loud and he won’t be able to take them back and Buck will know.

One of these days he’s gonna _give_ people something to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
